I'm Sorry
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Miku is the new girl in school. She hates everything that is boring and uninteresting. But how will she react when she meets the loving and sweet Kaito who had a dark secret? But everything can't be all rainbows and sunshine. Kaito is dating Meiko who is actually blackmailing him!
1. I Wish They'd All Just Die

**Edit: 5/31/12: So I was reading back over this story and I loved the idea of it, but my writing back then...ehh...let's just say it could have been way better.  
>Now, since I'm much better, I'm going to revise this a little (Well actually a lot) but the main story will be the same...Just with more character development, descriptions...all the normal stuff.<br>**

**Warnings: Yandare personalities, and character death.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm Sorry.<em>_  
><em>Chapter 1: I Wish They'd All Just Die.

I was tapping my finger against the desk, annoyed. This whole "Introducing yourself for the first day of school," idea was taking way to long for my impatient tastes. Even the title was too long. Much to my disappointment, this new school seemed to be even more dreary than my last.

"Hello! My name is Len Kagamine. It's very nice to meet you all." A short boy said, and gave a small bow; his blond hair falling slightly in his eyes. Now it was my turn. I stood up slowly, my long blue-green pigtails almost grazed the floor.

"Hello, my name is Miku Hatsune. I don't like boring things. I hope we all get along." I said quickly and with an absolutely uninterested tone. I plopped back down in my seat and everyone stared at me oddly.

The teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei , gave a slight cough to break the awkward silence and glanced at his clipboard. "Uh, Miss. Luka Megurine, you are next." He adjusted the glasses on his face. A girl with long pink hair stood, and began talking in a soft voice.

"Hello, my name is-" I tuned her out and glanced to the window. There were a couple of small, brown birds picking at some food in the field. I heaved a heavy sigh and put my head down on the desk. I was really hoping that this school would prove to be better than my old one. I wanted to be entertained and happy; not dull and bored. I closed my eyes and hoped that soon the day would come to a close.

Around eleven the bell rang for lunch. I brought my lunch today, but I didn't really have anywhere to sit. I sighed. _So troublesome..._ I thought. I finally found a spot at a small round gray table in the very back of the cafeteria. It was completely empty except for a thin girl who had long sliver hair.

_Hmm...I think her name is...Haku? _I pondered for a moment. The Haku girl looked up at me and blinked a few times. I stared back at her for a few moments but then looked away to eat my lunch. Although I kept feeling this pair of ruby eyes on me.

After a while I was feeling slightly uncomfortable. I decided to go back to class early. After cleaning up the small mess I had made, I walked weaved throughout the many tables to get to the double doors. The school wasn't that large, yet many students attended. .

The classroom was completely empty when I arrived, so I simply took my seat in the back corner. I glanced up at the clock. Only about ten minuets before everyone was due to return back to class. I turned my attention to the window where I was someone feeding the birds I was watching earlier. It was a tall, blue-haired boy. He wore a long, white jacket, a dark blue shirt, and some simple tan pants. He seemed to be an upper class-men. The boy took what looked like bird seed and scattered them on the ground. Quickly, the birds hopped about and gobbled up the food. Not long after, they chirped up at him for more. A smile curled onto his lips and he chuckled slightly. I hadn't realized, but I had moved to stand in front of the window to watch this little scene. For some unknown reason, I was intrigued by this boy.

Probably catching a glimpse of me standing from the corner of his eye, he looked right up at me. My face turned red with embarrassment at the fact that I was caught staring at him. However he didn't make a gesture about it or give me a rude look. Instead, he gave me a large, bright smile and a small wave. I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth start to twitch upward, but before I smiled completely, another person walked into the frame. This time, it was a girl.

She looked to be an upper class-men as well; probably the same age as the boy. She had short, chestnut hair, a slim figure, large chest, and wore a small two-piece red outfit. She bent down next to the boy and turned his chin up; then kissed him full on the lips! This time my face went bright red again. Not only from embarrassment, but from a slight feeling of jealously.

_Wait? Did I really just think that? He's just a guy? And so what he's got a really hot girl friend? It's none of your business anyway. _I didn't spare another glance at the couple, and walked back over to my seat. As soon as I had returned, my classmates started to file inside the room in small groups. Once everybody was seated, the teacher entered. I dared myself to sneak one last look out the window. Of course, he was gone.

I sighed and lay my head down on the desk.

_When will this day end?_

* * *

><p><em><em>When the final bell ran several hours later, I bolted out of the classroom and into the second year hallway to find my brother. "Mikuo!" I yelled loudly. "Mikuo!"

Suddenly, I spotted a tall boy with the same exact bright, teal colored hair. Annoyed, I took off toward him. Most of the upper class-men's eye were on me. My best guess was they were wondering what a first year was doing in their territory.

When I reached him, I grabbed him by his shoulders and wheeled him away from whoever he was talking to. I looked up to face him. "Let's go home."

Mikuo Hatsune sighed and put a hand to his head, frustrated. "Why are you always in such a bad mood?" He looked down at me with pity in his eyes. "Did you not make any friends?"

I ignored the question, and challenged him, "Oh and I suppose you have?"

He gave a triumphant grin and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have." He turned around and faced his friends. One of them was very tall and had short, pink hair with deep blue eyes. "This is Luki Megurine. He is Luka's sister, who he tells me, is in your class." I gave a small nod. Luki smiled brightly at me.

Mikuo then gestured to another boy with fire-red hair. He resembled the blue-haired boy I saw earlier almost to a T. "This is Akaito Shion." Akito smirked and I eyed his skeptically. Didn't know what to think of this one.

"Lastly, this is Meiko." The girl he was referring to was the same one I saw kissing that guy earlier today! I knew instantly that I didn't like her. I didn't know what it was, but something was telling me she was bad news. I gave her a death glare. She noticed this and smirked, accepting my challenge. Our eyes connected as if bolts of lightning were clashing. The boys just stood there with blank looks on their faces, wondering what secret battle was taking place. To my dismay, I couldn't hold her stare and turned away. I heard her chuckle.

"Whatever. I'll just walk home myself."

Mikuo sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

"I'm not a child Nii-san. I can take care of myself." I turned on heel and headed out of the school. I didn't feel like going home immediately, so I decided to take a detour through the park. It was a clear and sunny day. That in itself almost seemed to lift my spirits. I found a small clearing off to the far right and laid down on the grass; staring up at the clouds. Cloud gazing always set me at ease. I thought about all the things that happened on my first day.

_Besides the obvious, it wasn't a horrible day. It was really funny when that Lenny kid tripped over his own two feet and landed in that Gumi girl's chest._ I gave a small giggle, but it soon faded. I yawned loudly a couple of times. I guess the new day sorta wore me out. Nii-san wouldn't mind if I took a little nap. It was so pretty outside, I couldn't pass it up. Turning on my side, I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan...Miku-chan! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I didn't want to , but slowly, I opened my eyes to see bright ruby-colored hair.<p>

"Akaito?" I asked slowly. He nodded. Groaning slightly, I sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you? It's almost sixteen at night." I looked around and noticed that the sky had gotten darker.

I shot up from my spot of the grass quicker than a flash of light. "Oh crap! Mikuo is going to kill me!" He chuckled.

"Well hurry home, and don't talk to strangers. They are some real creeps around here."

I snickered. "Yeah. A lot like yourself."

He smirked. "Nahh, I'm not a creep. Just a friend." I smiled at him. I felt a small pang of the intriguing feelings I felt looking at his blue-haired clone. Geez! Why was I still thinking about that guy? Quickly, I bowed to Akaito in thanks, then ran home.

I tried to open the door slowly so I could sneak in, but my effort was futile.

"Miku Hatsune." I heard a stern voice say. I shut my eyes and braced myself to get an earful. "Where in the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have been here over four hours ago! You even left school before I did!"

He was now standing in front of me, glaring at me in that stern, parent like way. "I'm sorry Nii-san." I stared down at the floor. "I didn't want to come home right away and be alone, so I went to the park and fell asleep..."

Mikuo sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "If you didn't want to be alone, you could have just waited and walked home with me."

"I didn't want to be around _your _friends." I spat. "Although, it was Akaito who woke me up." Mikuo looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Really?"

I nodded. "He told me if I didn't get home soon, I'd be in big trouble."

My brother smiled. "Well it's a good thing he did or you would be in a worse situation." I sighed. "Well your punishment for being so late it..." He tapped his chin, thinking. "When you get home tomorrow, you have to cook dinner." I laughed. That wasn't a penalty, he was just to lazy to cook himself. He shot a stern glare at me like he was serious, but I knew he wasn't. He never was real strict with me. Just worried a lot.

I stifled my giggles and walked to my room with my head bowed and my shoulders stooped like I had been grounded for all eternity. At least that would satisfy him.

* * *

><strong>Here is the first re-edit! I plan to do the rest of the story soon, so be prepared, because "certain" scenes later, are going to get more graphic.<strong>


	2. Alice In Dreamland

**Hello~ Here is chapter 2. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><em>"Don't let my romance become Juliet in tragedy.<br>Take me out of here.  
>That's what I'm feeling like."<em>

_-Miku. Romeo and Cinderella._

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of Mikuo yelling at me to get out of bed. I groaned and sat up. I quickly slipped on some clothes and grabbed my school bag. As I walked out of the kitchen, a bagel hanging from my mouth, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Luki and Akaito standing there. Akaito looked down at me and smirked. Then he leaned forward and took a bite of the bagel that I was about to eat. His face was so close to mine. I blushed like mad and stumbled backwards. He laughed loudly.<p>

"Akaito, even if that was funny, if you ever do that to my sister again, I will chop your-" Luki put his hands over my ears so I couldn't hear, a millisecond later he removed them. "-off." Mikuo finished. Akaito playfully punched him on the arm laughing.

"Oh yeah," Akaito started. "We have to wait for my brother. He said he'd catch up when we reached Mikuo's house."

"Who is your brother Akaito-kun?" Luki asked.

"Kaito. He is in class 2-C."

"Oh, isn't he the guy who looks just like you, 'cept hes got blue hair?" Akaito nodded.

_They can't possibly be talking about him? The boy I saw yesterday...Could they?_

Sure enough, seconds later, the same boy I saw yesterday came running up. "Sorry I'm late guys. I really wanted to finish breakfast." Akaito slapped him on the back.

"Ahh, Nii-san. Ice cream is not breakfast." Kaito let out a chuckle. He looked down and noticed me.

"Why hello. Your that little girl I saw at the window yesterday."

I blushed and crossed my arms. "I am _not _little. I am a first year."

"Ahh right right." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "By the way, what's your name?"

"M-miku Hatsune. Mikuo is my older brother." _Darn. I stuttered. _

Mikuo stared at us, wondering how we met, but he shrugged it off. "Okay! To school we go!" And we started to long walk to the school.

XxXxX

As I sat in the classroom listening to sensei drone on and on about square-rooting a number, I mentally made myself a note to never walk to school with Mikuo and his friends ever again. See, I wasn't what one would call a 'morning person.' Well Mikuo and his pals were. Boy were they...

_Flashback._

_At first the walk consisted of idle chatter. It was nice and peaceful until Akatio found a yo-yo in the grass. _

_"Oi, Luki. Look what I found." He beckoned him over. Luki looked carefully at the object as if he was some scientist about to conduct an experiment. _

_"Well it looks like you've found a yo-yo." Luki smiled. _

_Akaito put the ring around his finger and flicked the yo-yo so it hit Luki in the shoulder. "Geez thanks captain obvious."_

_"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcastic." Suddenly unaware to them both, Mikuo snuck up behind Akatio and grabbed the yo-yo from his clutches. _

_He quickly ran away and yelled, "Haha it's mine now looser faces." _

_"Not for long!" Akatio yelled, and took off in full speed pursuit after him. They ran around us as we walked until Akatio accidentally bumped into me, knocking me to the ground. He didn't notice, he just kept running._

_"Ouch..." I groaned._

_A blue fingernail painted hand was extended to me. I looked up to see Kaito smiling down at me. I blushed, his blue eyes intense, and slowly grabbed his hand. _

_"Sorry about that." He said looking at me._

_I shook my head. "It's okay. I just wish they'd calm down. It's 6:30 in the morning for goodness sake." _

_Kaito chuckled. I couldn't help but smile. _

_Suddenly Mikuo stopped running and stared at me in shock. Akatio stopped and looked where Mikuo was. "What is it Mikuo-kun?"_

_"M-Miku...Is ... smiling!" He screamed and ran over to me and hugged me, patting my head and calling me cute. _

_"Get off of me!" I tried to shove him off of me, but it wasn't working. _

_Mikuo looked up at Kaito never letting go of me. "What did you do to make her smile?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He looked at me. "But your smile is pretty. You should smile more often." I felt my face heat up and tried to smother myself in my brothers arms. Sadly, it didn't work._

_End Flashback._

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen again. Once the bell rang ending the period, I rummaged through my bag for my lunch but I couldn't find it. I sighed and banged my head on the desk repeatedly. Luki's sister Luka watched me, then asked if something was the matter.

"Oh nothing." I sighed. "I just left my lunch at home because of my brother and his friends."

"Oh I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know my brother is your brothers friend, so I apologize." I looked at her. "How about to make up for it, you share my lunch with me?"

My eyes lit up. "Really? Do you mean it?"

She nodded and smiled. "Sure, Nii-san made me to much anyways."

"Thanks so much!" I replied, ecstatic.

I followed Luka around until we reached an empty place outside, behind the school. "Uh Luka, Why are we outside?"

Luka sat down on the grass then looked up at me. "Because the cafeteria is to crowded. Plus outside it is a lot more peaceful and beautiful." I didn't see what she thought the outside of our school was considered beautiful, but I nodded anyways and sat down.

Luka unwrapped her bento box and it had fried rice, omelets, a few octopus wieners, and some veggies. I snicked. "You still eat octopus wieners? Aren't those for kids?"

She blushed. "Well, uh, I can't help it that Nii-san still treats me like a kid..." I laughed and picked one up with my chop-sticks and plopped it into my mouth.

"Hey these aren't that bad. Way better than what Mikuo use to make." She laughed and nodded triumphantly. We talked for a little about random topics such as how stupid our brothers were, how we were liking school, favorite foods, ect. When lunch was almost over, and tall purple haired boy approached us. His hair was long and flowed well past his shoulders, and some of it in the back was put up.

Luka's attitude totally changed from cute and sweet, to mean and bossy. She didn't even look at him. "Go away Gakupo." He grabbed at his heart and fell on his knees.

"Why, my dear Luka, do you always have to be so cold towards me?"

"Because I don't like you, eggplant eater." He smiled and got back up.

"Ah yes, we are back to this again are we?"

She looked up at him, confused. "Back to what?"

"The name calling. Tell me, are we pre-schoolers?"

Luka blushed and hit him over the head. "You sure act like one!"

Gakupo smiled and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "My dear Luka, I promise, one day you will see it my way." And before he departed, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"GAKUPO!" She screeched, but he had already disappeared before she had a chance to whack him again. Once she sat down, I decided to speak.

"Well uh, that was weird."

Luka rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about it right now?" I nodded and we ate in silence. Soon the bell chimed for us to go back to class. I stood and brushed the grass of my back side and we walked back to class.

"Hey, Luka. Can I ask you something?" She smiled and nodded at me. "Well uh, I don't want to walk home with my brother and his friends," Mostly because of Akatio and Kaito, "So I was wondering, maybe you wanted to walk home together?"

She smiled at me. "Of course. That would be lovely." I smiled back, happy.

When we walked back into the classroom everyone had already taken their seats. I took mine by the window and glanced around at the people in my class. I had never taken the time to look, but there were a lot of people in class 1-A. At the front of my row was a girl who had redish pink hair, that twisted into huge curls on the side of her head. Behind her, was a girl with black hair, and was twisted in a ponytail on the side of her head. If I remember correctly her name was Prima. In front of me, sat that blond Lenny kid. At the front of the next row sat Luka. Behind her sat someone who looked like the girl version of Lenny. Behind her, was the Gumi girl who had gotten violated yesterday. Behind her, was that strange Haku who was looking at me. On the next row was Gakupo who seemed to be staring at Luka very intensely. Behind him, was a boy who looked exactly like Kaito and Akaito, but he had green hair. _I wonder if that's his brother as well? _Behind him, was a girl who had dark golden hair, and was pulled of into a ponytail on the side of her head just like Prima. Um...I think her name was...Neru? Anyways, and finally behind her was a boy with short yellow hair and dazzling green eyes. His name was Leon.

And that was our entire class. I was actually surprised that I knew as many of their names as I did... I guess I paid more attention than I let on.

It seemed as if the final bell would never ring, but eventually it did. I gathered my books and threw them into my bag and walked over to Luka who was yelling at Gakupo for some reason. Not wanting to get involved, I calmly waited until he left to speak.

"Hey Luka, did you hear about the school doing the Alice In Wonderland play?" Luka looked up at me.

"It's not a play, it's more like people sing songs about Alice In Wonderland." At first I felt sad, but then happy once more.

"Sing?" I repeated. She nodded. Not many people knew, but I absolutely loved to sing. It was as if it ran through my blood. Mikuo and I use to sing on the streets for money, and we'd always come home with a lot of coins and complements.

"Luka, do you mind if we walk home tomorrow? I really want to go check that out." She smiled and nodded at me. I bowed and ran off. I ran down the brown hallways looking for a room that said, "Music." Finally, coming to a screeching halt in the art building, I reached up to open the door, but stopped when I heard someone singing.

_"Running through the Road of White Roses, Everything gets dyed a deep Red... She continues to fall 'till the end."_ I blinked a few times, wondering who was singing. It sounded wonderful. I slowly opened the door and peaked in, and it wasn't who I expected it to be.

Kaito stood there, holding sheets of music. He looked to be in a trance of some sort singing beautifully.

_"The Golden Clock, Stopped it's Tick-Tock sound... But it's fine. Alice will simply drink tea... For Eternity!"_

I felt myself give off a little of a shiver. I leaned in a little too far and lost my balance, falling to the floor with a big thud. Kaito's singing stopped and he looked over to see me sprawled on the floor. He quickly rushed over and helped me up. I didn't face him, for my face was beet-red with embarrassment. He gave a little chuckle and said, "Ya know, if you wanted to hear me sing, you could have just asked. You didn't have to hide at the door." I stuck my nose up. He chuckled again and ruffled my hair.  
>"So what brings you here?" He asked.<p>

"I wanted to see what this was all about." I said still not looking at him.

"Well, we are going to preform songs about Alice In Wonderland for the school's cultural festival in the spring." I looked at him and blinked.

"But it's fall."  
>He chuckled. "Yeah, but it takes a lot of practice to be able to sing well."<p>

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, is there anything I can sing."

It was his turn to blink at me a few times. "You like to sing?" My face went red again and I nodded. He smiled. "Of course, go look over there at that stack of music. A lot of them are consisted of many parts so pick the ones you want."  
>I walked over to the brown table near the back of the room and rummaged through the music.<p>

I picked up one called, The Story About A Poor Rabbit. Kaito's name was written in the top. It was a short song, but man it had some high notes. I flipped through some more. Just Be Friends, Magnet, Cantarella, Trick and Treat. Finally my hand landed on one called Alice Human Sacrifice. It seemed like a pretty long song, and had five parts. I flipped through it and stopped on the part called, The Clover: The Green Queen. The title caught my attention. I read the lines.

It talked about a girl who was very cute and used that to make people do whatever she wanted. She created a country of green. Although, she had a great fear. She was afraid to die. So she ruled her country forever.

I read over the lines again and again. I wanted to be the Green Queen. I rushed over to Kaito and almost shoved the sheet of music in his face.

"I want to be the Green Queen!" I exclaimed. He took the music from my hand and red over it.

"Ahh, Alice Human Sacrifice..." He muttered. He then looked down at me and patted me on the head. "I think you will make a wonderful Green Queen." I felt my face heat up, and I smiled.

I glanced over at the clock. I had to get home soon if I wanted to fix dinner. "Well I have to go home before Mikuo punishes me again. Thanks you, I will be back tomorrow."

He nodded. "Tomorrow is our official practice. There will be others here as well. See you tomorrow Miku-chan."

I stopped as soon as I had reached the door. _Miku-chan... He called me Miku-chan! _I flushed a deep red and quickly ran out of the music room. As I walked home, I couldn't stop thinking about what he had called me. _Miku-chan...Miku-chan. _Every time I thought about it I felt my face heat up. I quickly ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a lot longer than I'd thought it be. I like how this chapter turned out sorta. I'll try and not make the parts where they sing too long, because I know it can be annoying sometimes to just read lyrics. <strong>

**The song that Kaito was singing was called Alice In Dreamland. Look it up, it's good.**

**I do not own the voicaloids or any of their songs. **

**Also if you do not know what octopus wieners go look up a picture. They're really good.**

**My mommy cooked me a wonderful japanese omelet for breakfast this morning :D**

**Heehee, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Btw, as a secret, I know Miku only has like one line that she sings in Cantarella, but I'm planning to make them sing that song together. Mwahaha. But it will be sometime in the future :D  
><strong>


	3. Romeo and Cinderella

**Chapter 3~**

* * *

><p><em>There was once a little dream.<br>No one knows who had dreamt it.  
>It was really such a small dream.<br>This made the little dream think...  
>"I don't want to disappear..<br>How can I make people dream about me."  
>The little dream thought and thought.<br>And at last it had an idea.  
>"I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."<em>

_-Alice Human Sacrifice._

* * *

><p>Even though I would never admit it to someone, I was excited for the day to end. I was excited that I was getting to sing again. I sat in the last class of the day, and I couldn't help but tap my foot in anxiousness. Several times the teacher halted his lecture and asked me to stop. But soon after he turned his back it started up again. I think he eventually just gave up hope. I couldn't help it. Was it my fault that I was excited?<p>

I stared at the clock. It read: 2:44. The last bell of the day rang at 2:45. Needless to say, I stared at the clock, trying to use some invisible force to make the number change. After what seemed endless years, the clock changed, and the bell rang. I was the first one out of the room. I barely heard sensei say "Don't forget to study for tomorrow's test!"

Once I reached the music room on the other side of the school, I waited to make sure no one was singing. I didn't want to interrupt, or better yet embarrass myself, again like I did yesterday with Kaito. No one was. So slowly I opened the door. Kaito was sitting at the desk in front of the room. That Meiko girl was sitting beside him. Lenny and his twin were sitting in two chairs watching me walk in. _Wait, aren't they in my class? How did they get here before me? And why is Meiko here! _I wanted to scream that question, but I held back. Kaito looked up and saw me. "Ah good everyone is here. Miku, this is Meiko." He pointed to the brown headed girl on his right.

"Yes," She said. "We've met. I'm his girlfriend." I sneered at her. She chuckled evilly. Kaito eyed us than continued.

"And those two over there are Rin and Len. I think they're in your class." I nodded. Rin and Len ran up to me.

"Hello, it's nice to finally talk to you." They said in unison. I gave a little nod.

"So what part in Alice Human Sacrifice are you playing?" Len asked.

"We're playing the twins." Rin said ecstatically.

Then they looked at each other and both said, "Duh!"

I eyed them. "Um, I'm playing the Green Queen."

"Oh that's cool!" Len added. I nodded.

Kaito and Meiko walked over to us. Kaito handed us sheets of music. "Well shall we practice?"

OooOooOooO

Meiko was the first part. The Red Spade. Kaito was the second part. The Blue Diamond. I was the third, The Green Clover. And Rin and Len were the Yellow Heart.

As Meiko was singing, I really listened to the story of the song. It was quite tragic. Five little Alice's that got trapped in horrid Wonderland. It really gave you the chills if you really listened and understood the meaning of the song.

Kaito's turn to sing. Kaito really fit the part of the Blue Diamond well. The way he sang it just came out beautifully. Like it was meant to be. I watched him closely as he sang. He face seemed relaxed and at ease. His eyes seemed to shine brighter. I couldn't tell why, but that made me feel happy.

Once Kaito's part was finished it was my turn. I was a little hesitant at first because no one here had ever heard me sing, much less know if I was good or not.

Finally I sang. _"The third Alice was a little green one. Very cute and dear in the wonderland. She charmed people to her every beck and call. She had made a strange green country. This new Alice was the country's queen. Taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of looking to death. She would forever rule her country."_  
>I took a deep breath. Rin and Len started to sing. I looked up to see Kaito looking down at me. I stared right back at him, trying to read his mind. Wondering what he thought of my singing. He was so hard to read!<p>

Once Rin and Len had finished singing everyone applauded each other. "Very nice work today! 'Specially you Miku. I didn't know you could sing that well." Kaito said. I blushed and looked away. He continued. "I do believe that this will be the piece we will preform. Well that's all today." Rin and Len rushed up to me.

"Hey, Miku-chan! Want to walk home together?" Rin asked. I smiled and agreed. "Okay, We'll wait outside at the front gate!" and they rushed off. I turned to my seat and gathered my music. I saw Kaito and Meiko talking in the back, Kaito with his back to me. Meiko noticed me looking over there and smirked. She cupped his chin and gave him a passionate kiss. She looked at me as she did it too. I stuck my tongue out at her and quickly bolted from the music room.

As I approached Rin and Len outside the school they waved at me. "So Miku-chan, where do you live?" I pointed east. "Oh really? Us too!" Rin rushed to the left side of me and wrapped her arm around mine, and Len did the same thing but to the left of me and started to walk. I couldn't help but feel a smile stretch on my face.

OooOooOooO

The next day, during Gym, which I decided to skip, I was in the music room flipping through music. I wanted to sing some more, and I already had my part down to a T. I picked up a piece called Romeo and Cinderella. As I read through a few of the lyrics made me blush a little about some of the embarrassing things, but overall it still seemed to be a good song.

So I'll sing it.

_"Please don't let my love turn out, To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was, Please take me far away from here,That's my only desire." _I thought I heard a knock at the door but I ignored it and turned away from the door.I kept right on singing._ "I say goodnight to both my mommy and daddy. I really hope tonight they sleep so very soundly. Right now it's time for grown-ups to go to bed. The taste of caramel is pure intoxication. I shyly cross my naked legs, imagining sensations. I wonder how far we will be going tonight. Please be gentle and be nice, please hold me very tight. The taste of bitter-_" I felt someone standing behind me and stopped singing. I quickly whirled around and faced Akaito.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

He snickered at me. "If you must know _Cinderella. _Your _Romeo _asked me to pick up some of his music during my free period."

I eyed him. "What are you talking about? And how did you know the name of this piece."

He laughed. "I may not look like it, but I wrote a lot of the music for this place. And don't fake it princess. You like Kaito."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?" I screeched.

"I figured it out. You might want to be careful. If I can figure it out so can others." I shook my head.

"I _do not_ like Kaito!"

He nodded. "Yes you do. The first clue was right off the bat, I was sure it was the first time you and Meiko met, but it wasn't because you two looked like you were having a huge battle. Second clue: When we walked to school the other day. Mikuo made such a big deal about you smiling. You were smiling _at Kaito. _Third Clue: I was walking around after school and I passed that window, "He pointed to the window a few feet away. "And I saw Meiko kiss Kaito in front of you. Your face had jealousy written all over it. It was actually kinda cute."

I rolled my eyes. "I do not like Kaito." I said yet again.

He shook his head, "Yes you do." He leaned down and hotly whispered in my ear, "But I'm going to change that." He stood back up and gave me a big smile. Then he left the room.

I stood there for a moment trying to process all that went on. _So Akaito knew I liked Kaito? Wait I didn't like Kaito. I just uh...Looked up to him! Yeah that's it. And besides, it's none of his business. Plus what if I just don't like Meiko. Kaito doesn't have anything to do with it. Wait, about what Akaito said...Does this mean...that he likes me? _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! I was going to be longer but decided to go down as soon as I tried to publish it and it erased EVERYTHING that I had. So I apoligize for my lazyness. D: But I hope you enjoy this none the less. At least now I have some idea of where to start the next chapter Lawl.<strong>

**I don't know why I picked Akaito to write all of the music. I guess since I didn't know any songs that he sings he gotta do something. Since this is a _vocaloid _story just about everyone in this story will sing lawl.  
><strong>

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the songs blah. **

**The first song was Alice Human Sacrifice sung by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len.**

**The second one was Romeo and Cinderella sung by Miku.**

**EDIT: So I fixed all the spelling mistakes. Sorry there were so many I know that can make reading the story annoying. I didn't get to edit it before I published it because I wanted it to go out before tomorrow. I'm trying to update once a day, because if I don't I wont update months on end (Just ask the people who watch me on Deviantart -.-')  
><strong>


	4. Cantarella

**Chapter Fourrrr~**

* * *

><p><em>"So who is the culprit?<br>You know the answer to that question!  
>Because it happened,<br>In front of your own eyes._

_So who is the culprit?  
>It's the person standing in front of you,<br>So, just said that name.  
>Say my name!"<em>

_-Len. The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles._

* * *

><p>The same day in the next class I sat thinking things over. <em>What did Akaito really mean? He didn't even know me that well. Well that doesn't really prove anything because I don't really like Kaito and I like him... Ugh! I don't like him! <em>I hit myself on the head feeling stupid.

"Miss Hatsune!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled. "Stand up!" I quickly stood. "What is something that the Great Roman Empire invented that we still use today?" I stared at him.

"I'm sorry I don't know the answer, sir."

He sighed. "Sit down. The answer is concrete." He walked over to the other side of the classroom and started interrogating other students with questions. I sighed, but suddenly saw a note flicked on my desk. I looked around and quickly opened it up.

_ What's wrong Miku-chan? Your usually really good at history?  
>-Len.<em>

I grabbed my pencil and quickly wrote back: _Oh Lenny, so much stuff is confusing me. It's okay though, don't worry (:  
>-Miku.<em>

I quickly handed it over to him. I looked over to the green haired boy. I was willing to bet money that he was related to Kaito and Akaito. His hair was sorta messy like Akaito's but his face was soft and sweet looking like Kaito's. He also seemed to have a very shy personality. I've never really saw him talking to anyone. Then again I didn't really stick around the classroom longer than I needed too.

Len's note found it's way back to my desk.

_Okay(: I hope everything works out. If you ever need to talk to me, I'll be here. By the way, why are you staring at Nigaito ?" _

I quickly wrote back. _Who is that? _

Seconds later the note was back:

_Nigaito is Kaito-nii's younger brother. _I didn't reply but I mentally gave myself twenty dollars for being right. I would have to talk to him sometime. See what his real personality was like. Soon the bell rang ending the day. I walked with Len and Rin to our music gathering when somebody I'd hoped to avoid for a while was there.

"Akaito? What are you doing here?" He just smiled at me.

Kaito answered for him. "Oh he is walking home with Meiko and me today so he's just gonna hang around while we practice." Still not feeling comfortable with this, I was forced to take the seat next to him. Akaito on my right, Kaito on my left... This was weird.

"Hey Nii-san, I have an idea." Kaito looked up. "Why don't I pick a song for someone to sing?" He looked at me as he said this. I felt my heart sink. He wrote most of the songs for this place, so he'd probably pick a very embarrassing one for me to sing. Probably Romeo and Cinderella. Or worse make me sing it to Kaito! "I mean you guys sound great. There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to do excellent at the festival."

"What did you have in mind Akaito?" He asked.

Akaito grabbed the stack of music and flipped through a couple of sheets until he found the piece he was looking for. "Here why don't you sing this to Miku-chan, Nii-san." He handed me a piece called "Cantarella." When Akaito handed the sheet to Kaito I saw his face flush a little.

"Akaito, I can't sing _this!" _

"Why not?" I asked genuinely curious.

Kaito stuttered. "Well, um the story-line is, well uh... not appropriate."

"What is the story-line?" I asked never looking down at my paper.

Kaito looked like he was having trouble picking out words so Akaito spoke up. "Don't worry Nii-san I got this. See Miku I'm gonna use names here. Um Miku as the women, Kaito as the man, and Len as the man Miku is betrothed too and Rin as Len's brother." He smiled. "That way everyone can relate to it!" I saw Meiko give a shift out of the corner of my eye at the fact that she wasn't included in everyone. Yet Akaito still went on. "You and Kaito have been friends since kids and Kaito has always loved you. But Len asks you to marry him first. You agree, but Kaito poisons you into thinking you are in love with him and he rapes you. Well technically it wasn't rape because at the time you were willing." I felt my face heat up. How could he be so straight-forward! Especially since he was using our names! I saw Kaito had a little hint of pink in his cheeks as well. However Akaito continued on. "But when the poison wears off you go on and marry Len anyway. Kaito is forced into killing Len in the end and Kaito becomes your second husband. But Rin kills Kaito for killing her brother Len. So Kaito dies and you are left a widow."

I was silent for a moment. "That sounds very tragic."

Akaito nodded in agreement. "Yes, what a very sad life you have Miku-chan."

"Akaito, that isn't her real life. Let's just sing the song." Akaito snickered. I looked down at the music, Kaito started.

He cleared his throat and began.

**(A/N: I _am _going to do all the song's lyrics, if you don't want to read them, than just skip over the part in italics.)**

_"Staring back at you,__ Staring back at me,__ Locked inside our own closed off world.__ Acting oblivious,__ but yet we both pretend__, our intoxication will be sensed._  
><em>As time passes by,<em>_ I fell that my heart,__ Must keep hidden__, So I may approach you.__ I heave a sigh,__ because around you,__ I feel far from myself._  
><em>In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds,<em>_ And I,__ Will set up my trap for you.__ Even though I'm eagerly after you,__ I won't__, leave fingerprints behind._  
><em>Things are not this clear,<em>_ my words are all sincere,__ and you begin letting your guard down.__ It's something you should know__, of such a dangerous liquid.__ I expect you to drink every last drop._  
><em>Rusting from time, The chains fall apart, You run away, With no place to go. The more seconds... ...echo by... The more you try to fight.<em>  
><em>Let me just say that inside of you, I see myself, hiding in your memories. To be linked with the scent of your fear, Makes me feel quiet unsure of my choices.<em>  
><em>In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds. And I, will set up my trap for you. Even though I'm eagerly after you, I hear,<em>  
><em>"Make me yours."<em>  
><em>Let me just say that inside of you I see myself, hiding in your memories. To be linked with the scene of your smile,<em>  
><em>makes me feel so very in love with you. "<em>

I stared at him as he finished. It felt as if we were really the people in the story. As if I was in there, and he was telling me all of this. I couldn't explain the feeling. It was, kind of, scary in a way.

But the only thing I could think of to say was, "Great job..." He let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "Um, excuse me for a moment." I quickly got up and ran out of them room. I turned the corner and ran down the hall.  
>I didn't know why but I was feeling overly emotional. Why did that song hit me so hard? I bet if Len had sang it, I wouldn't have acted the same way. So what was it with Kaito and that song?<p>

"Miku-chan! Wait up!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Rin's voice. I didn't stop though. I couldn't. If she saw the tears in my eyes, she would only ask questions. Questions that I couldn't answer. Not because I didn't want to, but because I myself didn't know the answers. By the time I had gotten near the computer club's room I could run anymore. I leaned up against the wall and sunk down. Rin finally caught up with me, breathing heavily.

"What- is- u-p with you- You run- really fast." She took a moment to try and catch her breath before she started speaking again. By the time that Rin could breathe normally, and the white bow on her head stopped bouncing, Kaito had caught up with us.

I couldn't look at him, I hid my face in my hands.

"Miku-chan, what's wrong? Did my singing upset you?" I shook my head. He knelled down in front of me. "What's wrong Miku-chan?"

I couldn't lie to him. Nor could I not answer his question.

"I don't know." I finally answered. "It's just the song... It seemed so real. It felt like I went through everything you said, and that I was really in love with you. But knowing that Rin was going to kill you soon made me feel extremely scared and sad." I held back my tears. I wouldn't cry in front of him. He patted me on the back.

"That's called getting into character. You got into the character of the girl, probably because Akaito used your name. It's okay, the story isn't real."

_It's more real than you think. _I finally admitted to myself. I sighed and sat there for a few minuets. Then I looked up at Kaito. He tilted his head a little to the side wondering if I had a question. I just smiled at him, and said, "Thanks." He smiled back. That beautiful smile of his, that would never reach me. To be honest, it seemed as if things were swapped. Like I was the boy in the story trying to get Kaito to fall in love with me, but he was already dating Meiko... It's as if the story was real.

None the less I stood. "I think I'll be going home now... Tell the others I'm okay. Plus it's getting late. Mikuo probably won't believe another "Sleeping in the park" story." I gave off a chuckle all though I felt like doing anything but laughing. Rin nodded and left but Kaito stayed behind. He looked at me for a moment, studying me. But soon he turned around and followed Rin. I sighed and walked out the nearest door.

I started to walk towards the front gate, but I had this feeling like I should go back to the music room. I don't know why I had that feeling but it felt as if I should. But something was also telling me to not let others see that I was there. Suddenly I remembered the window Akaito had pointed out earlier today. I quickly rushed around to the back of the school and snuck up to the window.  
>Lucky for me, it was slightly opened so I could hear everything being said on the inside.<p>

I looked up just enough to see Akaito, Kaito and Meiko still in the room.

"Hey Akaito, do you mind waiting for us at the front gate I need to talk to Kaito about something." Meiko said. Akaito just gave one of his big smiles and walked out of the room. Meiko turned to Kaito and looked serious.

"I know what you're thinking." Kaito said.

Meiko shook her head. "Don't start it. Don't start caring. Do you not remember what happened last time you truly started caring?"

Kaito's eyes darkened with a rage I had never seen before. "You promised you wouldn't ever bring that up!" He clenched his fists.

"You also promised that if _I _promised to never tell, you would only care about me." Meiko said looking at him, challenging. Her eyes turned from aggressive to needy. "Only love me Kaito." She said in a softer voice. "Because I really love you..." Kaito didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Eventually though, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p><strong>ZoMg WfT Lawl. Yeah, this was actually a lot longer than I thought it would be LOL. I also didn't expect to make him sing Cantarella so quickly. It just sort of came up LoL.<strong>

**I wish I had those kinds of feelings lol. If I did, I'd be a spy :D Loljk.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy~ **

**The song used was called Cantarella by Kaito.  
><strong>

**See you soon! (:  
><strong>


	5. Cendrillon

**Chapter Five? I think :3 Enjoyz n stuff.**

* * *

><p><em>The princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of deadly gunpowder.<br>My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke, It was too much to handle.  
>I could still feel his breath on my skin.<br>But it's only a dream of long ago.  
>The silver moon it drapes on her in a shimmering glow.<br>The she shines like the brightest stars._

_-Cendrillon. Kaito and Miku._

* * *

><p>That Saturday afternoon I was busing myself by taking a walk down to the ice cream parlor located near the school. I loved to eat ice cream on a hot day, and today was a scorcher. You'd think because fall is on the way that it would get cooler, but nope. The ice cream place was just a little building that had a patio with tables, chairs, and colorful umbrellas placed on it. I walked up to the little old lady that owned the place.<p>

"One leek flavored ice cream please." I said politely.

"You know sweetie. Out of all my years running this joint, your the only one who ever wants the leek flavored." The handed me the cone.

I smiled at her. "Well I thank you for keeping it in stock." I bowed slowly and walked over to the patio. I was happily licking away at my ice cream until I noticed a patch of blue hair in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Kaito but he hadn't noticed me. He was with Meiko. If they saw me now, I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut about the stuff that I heard yesterday. I whirled around to see an angry Luka clutching her ice cream to her chest and Gakupo tried his hardest to get a taste. I quickly ran over and sat with them.

"Hey guys." I said, trying not to look back.

"Oh hello Miku-chan." She smiled at me. "Gakupo stop it!" She hit him over the head. He whimpered in a bit of pain. "If you want ice cream go get your own!"

"But Luka-_chan. _I don't have any money."

"Oh um here Gakupo. I have some money left over." I handed him three dollars. He smiled at me, and stuck his tongue out at Luka. Then stood to go buy his, probably, eggplant flavored ice cream.

"He gets on my nerves so much!" Luka said. Taking a lick at her own ice cream.

"Really? I think you two would make a good couple." She looked at me with fire in eyes. Dark scary orbs that would frighten the devil himself. I laughed nervously. Soon afterwards Gakupo sat back down beside Luka with his purple colored ice cream. I took the distraction as a chance to look back on the couple. I slowly turned my head to see what they were up to. When I did Kaito was staring right at me! I hurriedly turned back around and stared at the table. Why was he looking at me?

"So Luka, what flavor is your ice cream?" Gakupo asked.

"Go google it." Luka said, her stubborn side coming out. I could help but let out a chuckle.

I slowly stood. "Hey um guys, I think I'm gonna go to the library. Do you want to come with me?"

Gakupo shook his head. "Sorry Miku-chan, I've got to help Gumi with her project for science class." I nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry too," Luka said, looking genuinely sad. "Nii-san and I have to go to the supermarket to pick up food for this month." I nodded once again. That seemed like a reasonable answer.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." I walked away. As I was going down the steps Kaito's voice called out to me. I slowly turned around. _No! No! No! Kaito you're supposed to stay with Meiko! _With as much as I didn't like her, whatever secret Kaito had, I didn't want being told because of me!

But of course it was Kaito. He ran up to me. "Hey Miku-chan. Where are you headed?"

"Um to the library." I took a quick glance behind us to see an infuriated Meiko staring at us. "Um Kaito, Meiko looks upset. Where you guys on a d-date?"

He didn't look back at her. He just looked down at me and smiled. "She will be okay. Do you mind if I accompany you there?" I shook my head and we started off.

XxXxXxXx

Once we arrived to the silent building, I quickly scurried off to the fiction section. I love to read fiction books the stories were so interesting. Kaito sat down in a chair not far from where I was browsing. I read a lot of titles until a certain one caught my eye.

_Story of Evil._ It read. I turned it to the back to read the description.

_The Story of Evil. The Daughter of Evil, a young princess of only age fourteen. She was a ruthless and rude ruler, and abused many of her powers. But with her powerful kingdom and her servant twin brother, The Servant Of Evil, nothing could stop her. That is, until she falls in love with the Prince of Blue. But he is in love with another girl, and The Daughter has her killed. The Prince of Blue and abused subjects will not stand for this any longer. But what will they do to stop the all powerful Daughter and Servant of Evil._

I flipped through the book. It told the story twice. Once in the perspective of the Daughter, and the other in the perspective of the Servant.

I wanted this book.

I walked over to Kaito, the book pressed against my chest. "I'm ready to check out now, Kaito-_kun." _His head snapped up and I swore I could see a little pink of pinks in his cheeks. Maybe calling him that was a bad thing.

"Okay." He ushered me over to the check out desk and I quickly got my book. I was excited to read it.

"Story of Evil eh? My younger brother Nigaito read that before. He loves to read." I looked up at him.

"He is in my class. I knew that he was related to you. How many brothers do you have Kaito-kun?"

He laughed nervously. "Well theres me, Akaito, Nigatio, Taito, and Kikaito." I stared at him in disbelief. "I know it's a lot of boys." He laughed a little.

"I feel kinda sorry for you. Nii-san get's on my nerves all the time, I can't imagine what it's like to have four other brothers."

"Well Taito and myself are the oldest so we have to look out for the rest. You know what Akatio is like, and I'm assuming you know how Nigaito is." I nodded "More or less."

He continued. "Kikaito is more like Akaito. He is more out going and strives to be the best and is really funny. Taito on the other hand, is very withdrawn, but not in the way Nigatio is. Taito got into an accident when he was five and lost sight in his right eye. He even still wears bandages around it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be. Taito hates it when people take pity on him." I nodded, understanding.

We talked for a while until we reached my house. "Well uh, thank you for going to the library with me and walking me home."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." I couldn't help myself. I knew it wasn't going to help the situation at all, but I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. When it was finished i hollered out, Goodnight, an quickly ran inside.

I knew I was just going to make things worse for him...

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. You here just how many brothers Kaito really has LOL. <strong>

**Songs used:  
><strong>

**When Luka said, "Go Google It." that is based off of a song sung by Luka and Gakupo called Go Google It. Look it up it's good.**

**Also the whole Story Of Evil is actually two separate songs by Rin and Len. Rin sings Daughter Of Evil and Regret Message (Which follows after Servant of Evil.) Len sings Servant of Evil and Re Birthday (Which follows after Regret Message) Look em up. I have them all on my iPod. I even have Prisoner and Paper Airplanes xD.**

**Well thats all.**

**Peace.**

**Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. Lost track of time. But I made sure I did today :D  
><strong>


	6. Servant Of Evil

**I actually planned this chapter out on two pages during English. (We had a sub) Yay~ lol. Enjoys and stuff :3**

* * *

><p><em>"You're a princess, I'm a servant.<br>Destiny separated pitiful twins.  
>If it's for the sake of protecting you,<br>I'll even become evil."_

_-Servant Of Evil. Len._

* * *

><p>"Hey Miku!" Mikuo called to me early Sunday morning. "I'm going over to Kaito's house to study with him and Luki. Be back in a bit." That statement rang in my ears. I jumped off my, ran out of my room, and caught him at the door.<p>

"Can I go?" I asked. I knew going to see Kaito would only cause more problems, but I was just curious to see where he lived. I also wanted to see all of this brothers under the same roof and how they cooperated.

He stared at me skeptically. "Why?" He asked. "We're just going to study."

I searched my brain for an excuse. "Well um, I could just hang out. You know I don't like to be alone." It wasn't exactly a lie. I didn't like to be alone, and Mikuo knew that better than anyone.

Flashbacks of the nights when we were on the streets with no parents or relatives, singing on the streets trying to bring back enough money to get some food shone into my mind.

I shook my head. Thinking about that, would make me depressed.

He sighed and opened the door. I smiled up at him and stepped outside. "Okay, fine. But don't bother us. Sensei has been hammering us on this stupid physics stuff." I nodded and started toward the street.

XxXxXxXxX

When we arrived at Kaito's home, Mikuo knocked loudly on the door. Akaito answered. He looked down at me, as if he didn't expect me to tag along, but just smirked and called out, "Kaito-niisan. Mikuo and _Miku_ are here." He ushered us inside. Their house was quite large were a traditional brown. In the living room a small table was placed in the center. Kaito, Meiko, Luki and who I assumed to be Taito by the bandages over his right eye were gathered around the brown table, books scattered everywhere.

Once Meiko's eyes made contact with mine, I knew that if I said one word, I was dead. She looked determined to not let me steal Kaito two days in a row. Well I wasn't, I just wanted to hang out.

"Akaito-niisan, Kaito-niisan!" A voiced called from the second floor of the house. The sound of feet running across the floor and down the steps were heard. "Where did you put my boo-" A blond haired boy, with a lone towel wrapped loosely around his waist ran into the room. His sentence stopped short when he saw us there. He blinked a few times then quickly ran up to me and stared. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Um Kikaito, that's Mikuo's younger sister Miku." Kaito said, looking as if he wanted to get up, but Meiko attached to his arm, wasn't letting that happen.

"You're pretty." He smiled at me. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the living room, upstairs, and to what I assume was him room. He shut the door behind me and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Kikaito. Sorry about dragging you away from everyone. It's just you were so pretty that I wanted you all to myself before Akaito or Kaito-niisan stole you away." I eyed him, but still, none the less I shook his hand. Then he nervously scratched his head. "Um... if you don't mind...Could you close your eyes so I can finish getting dressed?" I looked down and noticed that he was still in a towel. I gave off a little shriek and threw my hands over my eyes. He chuckled. I heard the towel drop to the floor and my face burned red. Then I heard what sounded to be the shuffling of clothes. Not soon after he said, "You can open your eyes." I removed my hands and he was wearing brown pants, but his torso was naked.

"U-um where i-is your shirt?" I asked.

He looked down at his chest. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't like to wear a shirt around the house. Does it bother you?"

I took in a deep breath. _Calm down Miku! It's just a guy's chest. _I shook my head. He smiled. "Good."

I walked over and took a seat on his bunk bed. "So um, what year are you in?" I asked starting to start a conversation.

"First." He grabbed a chair and set it in front of me.

"Really? Me too. I'm in class 1-A."

"I'm in class 1-C."

"Oh that explains why I never saw you before. Your brother Nigaito is in my class."

Kikaito gestured to the bed above his. "That's where he sleeps, but I think he is downstairs reading in the den right now." I nodded understanding. I looked around their room. It was quite messy, things scattered all over the floor. But then again, what did you expect? Only boys lived in this house. That also gave off a bit of a sad feeling.

As we sat there thinking we heard Kaito talking. It sounded like he said, "Meiko, get off of me, we need to study."

"But Kaito. Why can't I hug on you?" It felt like we were eavesdropping so I decided to speak up again.

"Kikaito, where is the bathroom?"

He looked up at me. "Go downstairs and past the den then to your left." I nodded and muttered a thanks and I'll be right back. He then nodded at me and watched me leave. I silently tip toed down the stairs and snuck past the living room. I soon found the den and there to the left was the bathroom. Of course I didn't need to go, I just didn't know what else to do. I put the cover down and sat on the toilet. There was a mirror in front of me and my reflection shone back at me.

Soon I heard the shuffling of feet.

"Meiko, stop. Why are you acting this way. Don't do this in front of our friends." It was Kaito's voice.

"Kaito, I will do whatever I want with you whenever and in front of who ever." Meiko snapped.

"No Meiko." He said his voice rising in level but not volume. "I don't want you hanging on me like a tick to a mammal."

"Oh so now your calling me a pest huh?" Meiko however did not even try to keep her voice down.

A third pair of feet could be heard shuffling. But these steps were much lighter. "Ah Nigaito. Do you need to use to the restroom?" Kaito asked.

No answer. The door knob slowly turned on the door. I jumped up and ran over to the sink acting like I was washing my hands. Nigaito, Kaito, and Meiko stared at me. I looked over at them like I was surprised to see them.

"Sorry...Should have...knocked." Nigaito said in a very very soft voice. I almost didn't even hear it.

"Oh it's okay." I replied with the wave of my hand. I could feel Meiko's eyes burning into my flesh. I turned to the couple and smiled. "Well I guess I'll return to Kikaito's room."

"Yes, you do that. I think you two make a cute couple." Meiko added in her needless comment. Nigaito, having no interest in our conversation had already walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Kaito looked at me for an answer.

I looked up at him with sad, yet understanding eyes. "I guess so." And I said nothing else, and went back up stairs.

Once I reached Kikaito's room I sat back on the bed. He wasn't in the room at the moment so I thought I'd just wait for him. Seconds ticked by until I heard feet rushing down the hall.

"Hey Miku-chan guess what!" He yelled at he busted through the door. But as he was running towards me he tipped over a couple of books lying in the floor. I saw him come flying toward me and I couldn't help but let out a loud scream as he fell on top of me.

XxXxX

He pushed himself up with his hands and looked down at me, his eyes wide. I stared back up at him, my face flushed red. We heard footsteps running up the stairs.

I heard Mikuo's voice. "Miku-chan whats wro-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kikaito on top of me.

Then Akaito decided to input his unneeded two cents. "Alright, way to go little bro." I saw Kaito punch him in the arm. He quickly got off of me and ran to the other side of the room.

"It's not like that!" He said quickly. I sat up and stared at everyone, my face still red.

I could see Mikuo was very very unhappy. Akaito was smirking at me, Luki was smiling like always, Meiko was giving a smug grin and Kaito was walking towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "He didn't try to force himself on you did he?"

I shook my head quickly. "No no no no no. He tripped over the books and fell."

Suddenly Mikuo spoke up. "Yeah thats what they all say. Come here you little yellow haired brat! I'm gonna skin you alive." He suddenly took off after Kikaito. Kikaito quickly ran around the room twice then down the stairs, Mikuo closely on his heels. But I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the poor site. A big brother trying to protect his little sisters innocence. How typical.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what is up with me and the obsession of Kaito and his brothers. Notice Taito didn't follow them upstairs? I like to think of Akaito as meschivious and sneaky. Nigaito as smart and quiet. Kikaito as funny and wild. Taito as quite and brooding and Kaito as sweet and loving. *cough*YANDARE*cough* LOLWUT?<strong>


	7. Psychotic Love Song

_"Psychotic, I'm insane, – I think I've lost my mind…_  
><em> I'm so far gone, I – could drift far away from myself – and never return.<em>  
><em> It hurts, it hurts so much, – my heart's in agony…<em>  
><em> It's ludicrous, right? – And I love you so much, I – could love you straight to death…<em>  
><em> I'm scaring myself… "<em>

_-_Len's Psychotic Love Song: Len Kagamine._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next several weeks flew by. fall starting to turn into winter. When the first snow of the season fell, I was quite pleased. I liked playing in the snow during the day, and during the night I would sit on thew window sill and drink hot chocolate while watch it fall.<p>

I was sitting in class daydreaming about the wonderful snow outside when Sensei walked by and saw I wasn't paying attention. So he rolled up the magazine he confiscated from another student and hit me over the head. I let out a little yelp looking up at him and he said, "Maybe that will teach you to pay more attention in class, Miss. Hatsune." When he walked away I stuck my tongue out at his back and I heard Len in front of me chuckle. Once he assigned the class an assignment, he stepped out of the room for a moment. I tapped Len on the shoulder. He spun around and faced me.

"So Lenny, what's up? It's the snow just beautiful?" Len smiled at me and nodded. "So what are you and Rin doing for New Year's holidays. They are coming up you know."

Len glanced at Rin who was laughing happily with Gumi. Len looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have any family to spend it with. It's always been just Rin and me." Hurt filled my heart to hear him say that. No one should be alone during New Years. It's a time for celebration. It reminded me of the times when it was just Mikuo and me. We had nobody to share the holidays with either. But it made us so happy when a little old lady walked by us sleeping on the street one New Years and asked us to have dinner with her. So I looked Len in the eyes.

"How about you stay with Mikuo and me New Years eve and Day?" Len did a double take and looked at me in a curious and shocked fashion.

"No no. We couldn't do that! We would intrude on your activities."

I shook my head eagerly. "Nope. It's just me and my stupid brother. It would be nice to have you two there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Len looked over at Rin. I could see a look in his eyes that said he just wanted Rin to enjoy the holidays. That further convinced me that they should come.

Finally Len heaved a sigh and nodded. I squealed and leaned over and hugged him. "Oh yay! Lenny this year is going to be so much fun!"

I heard someone go "Ahem." I let go of Len and turned around to see Sensei standing there looking down at me. He had the rolled up magazine and was smacking it into his palm repeatedly. I let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Soon after that, a few weeks went by and we were off a day for Christmas. I never really understood the holiday. *All I knew was that it was a time for couples to spend time with each other. Well since I was single, it was kind of a boring day. Until _someone _showed up at my door.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Mikuo said. Seconds later he called my name. I walked out to the entrance way and Kaito was there smiling at me.

"What is it nii-san?" I asked looking at him.

"Um, Kaito here is asking if you were busy."

I looked over to Kaito, his blue scarf coving some of his face. I shook my head, still confused. He smiled down at me. "Then how would you like to go out today?"

I felt my face heat up. I looked up at Mikuo and his eyes said everything but that he wanted to kill him. I giggled and smiled. "Sure."

Kaito smiled even more and took my hand. "That's great. Goodbye Mikuo-kun. We'll be back." Then he closed the door to a shocked and furious teal headed man.

As we were walking through town, Kaito hadn't let go of my hand. I felt my face heat up as I thought that, and apparently the heat went from my face to my hand because Kaito looked down at me and said, "Don't be embarrassed my dear."

I sighed and gripped his hand tighter. Wait, he just called me dear. Once again my face flushed and I heard Kaito give out a chuckle. I didn't think it was so funny but whatever.

He lead me into a small shop filled with toys and other useless items. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, trying to hide how excited I really was.

"Oh come on, you know you love this stuff."

I stuck my nose in the air. "But I'm not a little kid."

He moved his face right next to mine and whispered in my ear."Yes you are. But you are a very cute one."

I jumped about a few feet back and stared at him. He just smiled with that goofy grin. "F-fine." I muttered leading him over to some stuffed animals. "But that makes you sound like a creep, Kaito."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So sue me."

Eventually we left the shop and Kaito had bought me a small blue bear. I picked it out, and I got it blue because... well... it reminded me of Kaito.

His voice broke the silence. "So what do you want to do now Princess?"

"Princess?" I repeated. He nodded at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders, acting like it was a bother. I didn't think it was and he knew this. "Um, well I guess we could go eat some ice cream."

Kaito's eyes lit up and it looked like he was going to attack me on the spot. But he held back and instead squeezed my hand and led me down the crowded sidewalk.

The ice cream stand he led me to was relativity small, but a lot of people were crowded around. He took tighter hold of my hand and said, "I don't want us to get separated." My face heated up again as he led me through the crowd. Once we got to the stand I ordered leek and he ordered original vanilla.

We let go of each other's hands as we sat on the small brown bench so we could eat our ice cream. As I was eating, I glanced around at all the couples doing the same thing we were doing. I looked up at Kaito who was devouring his ice cream, but he took a moment to look down at me and smile. I blushed and quickly looked away.

I took the last bite of my cone and threw the napkin away. Kaito finished shortly after me. We sat there in silence, watching the people walk by. The wind picked up and I gave off a shudder, wishing I had brought a thicker jacket. I felt an arm snake it's way around my waist and pull me into it's chest. I looked up and Kaito smiled down at me. "I'm sorry your so cold. I'll warm you up." My face blushed a thousand different shades of red as I was laying against his warm chest. I didn't know what to do but rest my head. Soon I felt very warm and he smiled at me standing up. "Come Princess. There is a lot to see." He bent down on one knee like he was a knight and extended his hand. I giggled and happily took it. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>So this isn't the whole date obviously, but I've got to go somewhere and this was all I could manage before. <strong>

**I like this chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I meant to do it a few days ago and started, but I didn't like the way it turned out, so I started from scratch. **

***In Japan, Christmas isn't celebrated like it is here. Christmas is a time to spend with your boyfriend our girlfriend. The real family event is New Years and is taken very seriously like us Americans do Christmas.**

**Also, I live in Alabama and it was hounded with horrible tornadoes Wednesday morning and night. Thankfully my town wasn't hit, but many places were. The tornado was over a mile wide and killed over 100 people. It started in Mississippi, on the ground, and went through Tuscaloosa and Birmingham, on the ground, and didn't disappear until it went to Rome, Georgia. Many people were killed or no longer have anything. No home no food no water. So please pray for those poor unfortunate people. Thank you.**


	8. Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

**So sorry about the delay on this one. I had this one written the day I put the last chapter out. I've just been to lazy to actually type it out. Because when I'm in my room it's dark. (Because I don't have my bedside light anymore.) So it's hard to read what I've written. But anyways, here it is:**

* * *

><p><em>"A purple butterfly on your right shoulder.<em>

_We kissed in the corner of the room._

_I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling._

_Sounds of a piano rebound. Dissonance in my head."_

_-Len Kagamine. Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder._

* * *

><p>A little while later, Kaito was leading me down an alleyway. "This will be a quicker way to get there." I didn't know where "there" was but I didn't really want to find out if I had to go through alleys. Especially with the sun setting. However, we emerged and the sun had completely set.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked but Kaito didn't respond, making me even more curious.

"It's just past that house up there." I looked ahead and saw something glowing. Finally when we turned there were millions of lights strung across telephone poles. It was absolutely breathtaking. My face lit up and Kaito smiled at me. I smiled back. He led me underneath the lights. There were colors of blue and red, pinks and purples, even green and yellow. It was stunning. Many other couples and families had found there way here as well, and they looked just as pleased as I felt.

"Kaito... It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it." He said. The lights stretched far across the way about one or two blocks. It was just an amazing sight and I couldn't believe it. I had always heard that Christmas lights were pretty, but not _this _beautiful~

I felt a little sad when we reached the end and it was over. I stood there for a moment and Kaito watched me. Then suddenly he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down a busy street. You'd think everyone would be home for the night, but people still crowded the sidewalks. We walked for a while, crossing a street here and there until he brought me in front of a building. It was a Karaoke Bar.

Once inside he walked up to the lady at the main desk and requested a room. She nodded and fiddled with some papers at her desk. "This way please." She led Kaito and me down a long hallways and into a room. There were two couches, a small brown table in the center, and large flat screen T.V. on the wall.

"You kid's enjoy yourselves." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kaito grabbed a microphone from the table. "So Miku. What song would you like to sing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up the small remote. I selected the duet category. Then I scrolled down the list of songs until I found one called, _Cendrillon. "_How about this one?" I asked. He nodded and I pressed play. The music started to play and the words came across the screen.

**(A/N: Once again, I am putting _all _of the song's lyrics. So if you do not wish to read them, please skip over the italics and bold part.)**

**Bold-Kaito**

_Italics-Miku_**  
><strong>

_Ah. Ahhhh._

_Ahhhhh._

_It seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning. The clock ticked away with a magic ring. Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs. Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth._

**The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage. Dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rags at night. **

_Find a stranger with a masked face. A person who whispers softly to you. Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade. It will cause sadness and ruin_

**Orphans gather inside the castle. Each of their faces with a fake smile. The wings of an angel don't hold the answers, they will not help you to know the truth. The glass slipper, that was left behind, slowly melts into red flame's ashes.**

_I see you're trembling as you wish to return home. You take a glance at the clock tower. My dancing shoes fell down a slope as I kicked them off. My fingers slowly wrap around his neck. _

**I tried to remedy her falling tears. All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were just too much.**

_I never want the bell to ring. With my knife in hand I stabbed you violently. I let out a cry and said goodbye. _

**The princess who wears perfume that had the scent of deadly gunpowder. My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke. It was just too much to handle. **

_I could still feel his breath on my skin... But it's only a dream of long ago._

**The silver moon drapes her in a shimmering glow. Then she shines like the brightest of stars.**

_Rip this dress with your running legs. You no longer need to wear your crown. A quick glance into your eyes, it sparks a flame that could warm to lonely souls._

**There is just no satisfaction in playing. The only one who is unable to stop your tears from flowing now and forever.**

_I just wish that time would stand still. I want to savor this moment for all time. I want to be able to store it away. The sound of your beautiful beating heart. This sensation feels me with joy, this wonderful warm and wet feeling._

**And my whole body is immobilized. It makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale. **

* * *

><p>Once the song was over, I took in a deep breath. That took a lot of lung power! Kaito smiled and patted me on the head, "Great job."<p>

I blushed and smiled back, "You too."

A knock at the door came. "Enter." Kaito said. A lady entered with a small tray. "Um, we didn't order any drinks." She nodded understanding.

"Yes but it's Christmas. All couples get a free drink." She placed the tray on the table and left.

There was only one drink and it was a tall cup with a pinkish red liquid on the inside. Two straws were placed in it. Kaito smirked to himself, and it reminded me a lot of Akaito.

He picked up the drink and put it near my face. "Care for a drink?" He asked. I felt my face heat up and put the straw in my mouth.  
><em>Wow this stuff actually didn't taste that bad! And th-<em>

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Kaito started drinking out of the straw on the opposite side of the cup. His face was so close! He stared into my eyes as he sipped. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't look away. I eventually stopped drinking, having my share and removed my mouth from the straw. Soon he did the same and set the drink down, but the space between our faces didn't change. I felt myself flush deeper and my heart beat faster. My eyes went wide when Kaito started to lean forward. I could hear my heart pound in my ears as his face was only inches away. His eyes slowly closed, but I couldn't do anything except stare. Then it happened. His lips were on mine... Kaito... was kissing me!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnn! Yeah yeah I know cliff hanger, I'm sorry D: But this is all I've got so far, and a little bit of the next chapter. Anywho, did you like it? I really like how this chapter turned out and FYI it took me FOREVER to type the lyrics to that song out. FOREVER xD Well enjoy anways~<strong>

**First song was Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder by Len Kagamine. There is a Rin version, but I like Len's better(:**

**The second song was Cendrillon sung by Miku and Kaito. I think there is also a Rin and Len version but don't quote me on it. **

**Bye bye!**


	9. Sweet's Beast

**Hey guys, I got a lot accomplished today! I finished the next chapters for three other stories including this one~ So yayy.**

* * *

><p><em>More, more. You want it, don't you?<em>  
><em>That's some cute begging<em>  
><em>When you look up, you blush<em>  
><em>Display yourself in front of the beast<em>  
><em>So I can eat up the tasty view<em>

_It's boring if everything is sweet, right?_  
><em>Would you like to clean your mouth with something bitter?<em>  
><em>Its flavor is 99% love<em>  
><em>Enjoy it to your heart's content!<em>

_-Sweet's Beast. Kaito_

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed: Kaito's lips were soft. I couldn't believe that he was actually kissing me! It felt nice once I got over the initial shock of it all. I felt my eyes starting to close, being drawn in when I remembered something. <em>Meiko. <em>I pushed Kaito away from me and wiped the small trail of spit from my mouth.

"What about Meiko!" I spouted. Even if I didn't like her, that was no reason for me to kiss her boyfriend behind her back.

"What about her?" He asked looking confused.

"She is your girlfriend!" I felt my voice rise in pitch.

"She isn't important."

"Then why are you dating her!" I felt mad. What was he playing at?

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had to... She saw... and she said she would... but then... and then I..." He wasn't stuttering but he wasn't telling me anything either. This upset me. Yes I liked Kaito, but I wasn't going to make out with him for kicks.

"So what am I? Just some girl to lip lock with until she gets back?" A flash of anger showed in his eyes, and for a moment, I regretted saying that. I stood. "Thank you for today. It was nice, I had much fun." I turned to leave but he grabbe my arm and pulled me into his chest. I struggled to get free but his arms held me too tightly.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I promise, She is nothing to me like you are. If I didn't have to be with her I wouldn't" I rolled my eyes. What did that mean? He finally let me go and I left without another word.

XxXxXxXx

When I got home at around 20:00 Mikuo proceeded to interrogate me about every little thing and I arrived home by myself. I really didn't feel like putting up with this so I just told him that we went to see some Christmas lights and he got a call from his brother saying there was an accident and had to leave early. I didn't know if my brother bought the story or not, but at this point I didn't really care.

When I entered my room I threw myself down on the bed and held on tightly to the little blue bear. It sounds cliche to say that a mix of emotions was welling up inside me, but that's what was happening. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with Kaito, but I knew it was wrong to kiss him when he was dating Meiko. Even if I didn't like her I wasn't that mean. That was just wrong.

But I couldn't believe that Kaito was willing to cheat on her like that... If he didn't like her then why go out with her? Why did he say he had to? He didn't really want to... unless he wanted to keep her quiet about something... No! Kaito wouldn't ever do something like that... would he? I gripped the bear tighter. Kaito was sweet and nice and funny. What could a almost saint do to keep someone quiet. Maybe she was going to tell on him for whatever he did.

I shook my head. I shouldn't think such bad things about Kaito! He wouldn't do something like that. Maybe he just owed her a favor and went out with her or... or...

I rolled over toward the teal blue wall. My head hurt. I didn't know what was going on and it was obvious that I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him or Meiko. I would just have to find out for myself...

I closed my eyes. It was getting late and I needed some sleep...

XxXxXxXx

The next morning at school, I tried to avoid Kaito and Meiko all I could. Which wasn't very hard because we're in two different sides of the building, but I did usually see him when I went to P.E. and lunch. The whole time during P.E. I stayed with Luka and Gakupo and during lunch I ate outside by myself. It was kinda sad. He would look at me and I would look away. He knew I was avoiding him.

When after school arrived Akaito approached me outside the music room.

I looked at him and he smirked. "Why have you been avoiding Nii-san?"

I looked at him and blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He smiled. "Yes you do. But whatever." He walked past me and opened the door. Meiko was in there... kissing Kaito. He smirked and walked right in, dragging me along with him. He sat in the big black chair behind the desk at the front of the room and pulled me into his lap.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go." But he just smiled and had his arms wrapped around my waist. We were facing away from Kaito and Meiko and I looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Go out with me."

"...WHAT?"

He smiled again. "Go out with me."

I stared at him. "N-no! I don't like you I like K-..." He put a finger to my lips before I could finish.

"Better not say that in front of Meiko-chan. Might make her mad. How about this, you go out with me to make Kaito-niisan jealous?" I didn't know if he had ulterior motives or not, but I was at my lowest point and for some reason agreed.

"F-fine..." He smiled and nuzzled my neck, but I could feel his smirk against my skin.


	10. Just Be Friends

**F**k I hate fanfiction. I had all this crap written for this chapter and it goes to another f**king page. That pisses me off... Anyways, So don't be disappointed that this one is small.**

* * *

><p><em>"Just be friends<em>

_All we gotta do _

_Just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends."_

_-Just Be Friends. Luka_

* * *

><p>I felt myself getting more irritated as I sat their holding Akaito's hand. He was just sitting there smiling and bumbling on about some random topic. I didn't even know why I was going out with this guy.<p>

_"Go out with me. We'll make Kaito-niisan jealous." _The memory replayed over in my head. It wasn't that Akaito was a bad guy, he was just a little too sneaky for my tastes. He wasn't Kaito...

I shook my head. No. I couldn't think like that. I was dating Akaito and Meiko was dating Kaito and that's all there is too it.

"Miku-chan. Miku-chan." His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He smiled at me. "Would you like to go sit outside?" I glanced around at everyone sitting at the table, Len, Rin, Kikaito, Nagaito, Kaito, and Meiko, before nodding and standing.

Once we were outside we sat underneath a Sakura tree who's petals were starting to form. "You really like him that much huh?" i looked up at him. "It's sad when your own girlfriend doesn't like you." He gave a dramatic wave of his hand.

"What? You're the one who said we could do this as a joke to get Kaito to be jealous." My face heated up at how pathetic and low that sounded.

He cupped my chin and smirked at me. "But my feeling are no joke. Or are they? Not I even know." I sighed. Yes, he was irritating. "Besides, you know there is a reason behind why Kaito goes with her."

My ears perked up. He noticed this and continued. "Let's just say that he did something in the past that he wasn't supposed to do. That he _really _wasn't supposed to do."

I rolled my eyes. "What does that even mean? And how does Meiko fit into that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe I will tell you. Maybe I wont. All depends on what mood I'm in." i sighed. Everything was just entertainment for himself.

I heard grass crunch beneath someones feet. I looked up to see Kaito approaching us. "Ahh Nii-san, what a pleasant surprise." Akaito reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a small squeeze. I saw a flash of anger appear on Kaito's face for a brief moment, that had me basically frozen with fear. Or did I just imagine it? I hoped so. I looked up at Akaito, but he just seemed excited by this.

"I need you to write a song for Len-kun. He wants something to sing to Rin-chan for her birthday."

"Ahh~ How sweet." I said. Kaito looked at me with a sad expression and returned looking to Akaito. Apparently he wasn't too happy with the fact that his brother and I were dating. Well that makes two of us. I wasn't happy either when I found out that he was dating Meiko, or when he took me on that date, or when he kissed me...

UGH why couldn't I stop thinking these thoughts?

"Yeah sure." Akaito agreed. "Now would you mind leaving us alone for a little bit?" He smirked.

Kaito grit his teeth. "Don't push it, Akaito."

Akaito just laughed and threw his hands up in the air. "What does it matter to _you? _She is my girlfriend, and you have Meiko. Besides, do you remember what happened with Suzu-" All the sudden Kaito flew by and threw Akaito up against the tree, yelling at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" His face was bent and twisted into absolute distorted anger. He reared back his arm like he was going to punch him dead in the face. At the sudden moment I jumped up and grabbed Kaito's arm from behind.

"Kaito stop please! Don't hurt him." Kaito suddenly seemed to relax and he let his brother go. Akaito slid down the trunk to the ground, clutching his throat.

He turned around and faced me. "Why...?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "Why do you go out with him?"

"Why do you go out with Meiko?" I spatted, but by the raw red anger in his eyes, I could tell that I shouldn't have said that. Instead of punching me, he seemed to have calmed himself and reached out to hug me, but stopped when he saw the brunette approaching.

"What happened here?" Meiko asked.

"Nothing. Let's go back." Kaito said monotonously and walked past me without uttering another word. Meiko gave me a dirty look, as if I was the cause of this mess, then followed him back soundlessly.

When they were out of sight, I rushed over to Akaito. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He nodded. I set his head in my lap, letting him rest. "You shouldn't edge him on like that." Akaito seemed a little surprised by my actions but smiled none the less.

"I know. But I can't help but get excited when I see that red in his eyes. It's like fighting a wild cat."

"Well most people that fight wild cats end up killed." I said without thinking.

For once, Akaito didn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg so short. I told you it was going to be. But this tells a lot of into for, so quality of quantity.<strong>

**Lawl. Enjoyz.**


	11. Sadistic Vampire

**'So I wasn't going to update for a while, but because of the nice reviews I received I decided to go ahead and write more. Plus the story is getting interesting... Even for me!**

* * *

><p><em>I am a vampire, and you are my prey<em>  
><em>Hurry up and give me that slender neck i know you want it, i see the lust in your eyes. begging now.<em>

_Cant stop lovin you._

_-Sadistic Vampire. Len._

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan!~" Rin and Len said in unison, running up to me. "We're having a birthday party~"<p>

"Oh really? That's nice." I smiled at them. They were always like the little brother and sister I never had. Of course I had Mikuo but he was to over protective...

"Yeah~ And You're invited." Len exclaimed.

"And it's at Kaito-niisan's house!" Rin added.

I stared at them. "Oh um I don't think I can make it." I re-justed the books on my hip. I really did not want to be involved with Kaito anymore than I needed too. No matter how much I wanted.

Their eyes swelled up with tears and they made that irresistible puppy dog face. I jumped back a few feet. NO! I would not fall for that. But my efforts were futile, because they sped up to me and got right in my face, making sniffing sounds. I pushed them away and turned around. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. I'll go."

"Yayyy~" They cheered and high-five'd each other. "Great, It's tonight starting at 17:00~ See you there." They linked arms and took off from the school. I sighed and walked home.

When I walked in the door Mikuo ran from the back bedroom. "Mikuuuu~ Welcome home." I nodded at him. He came up to me and smiled mischeviously and poked me. "You know Miku~ Tonight is your night to cook... Do you think we could have Udon?"

set my books down on the dinning room table and walked away saying, "Sorry. I've got a party to go to."

He made a gasping sound and fell to the floor.

I ignored him and walked back out the door. I needed to go buy them a present before I headed over to Kaito's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stood outside Kaito's door, griping the presents in my hand. I needed to knock, but I didn't want to go in. What if Kaito answered?

I finally gathered up the courage and knocked on the door. To my immense relief Akaito answered the door... Or was it.

He smiled and me, leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello, Miku-chan." I felt my face blush.

"What the hell?" I yelled silently, cupping my cheek with my hand. He put a finger to his lips and made a shh-ing sound. He made a jester with his eyes that I could only assume that meant that Kaito was nearby. I nodded and walked in.

The whole house was decked out with Happy Birthday Len and Rin banners, the table cloth was replaced with a bright yellow one and confetti was spread all over the floor.

"Wow..." I said. I shrugged off my coat and handed it to Akaito.

"Yeah, it took a lot of time. And it will take double to clean it all up." I nodded and sat down on the couch. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Where is everybody?"

"Rin and Len aren't even here yet, Kaito is in the den, Kikaito is in the kitchen, Taito is in his room and Nigaito is in the study." I made a sound that said like ooh, and we sat their in silence.

Seconds later Kaito walked in clutching a book with the title, _Uninstall._

"What's that about?" I asked him. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"It's about a boy who takes a huge liking to his master. He only wants his master to recognized him, but his vision sways to others. So the boy takes it upon himself to kill everyone till he is the only one his master can look at." He set the book on the nearby bookshelf. "I can relate a lot to the boy." And with that awkward note, he walked towards the kitchen where a _BANG _sound was heard. Probably Kikaito breaking something.

"You have no idea." I looked up with Akaito with a questioning glance. "Remember, I told you that Kaito did something? Well he was in lo-"

"Hey Akaito-niisan! Come help me clean this up."

He groaned and stood. "Oi oi. If you mess then clean it up yourself." But he walked towards the kitchen anyways. I sat there for a moment kicking my legs back and forth. My bored side finally took over and I wandered up the stairs. Snooping wasn't good but I couldn't help it. I definitely wasn't going in the kitchen.

The first room I remembered as being Kikaito's. The second one had Taito written on it. I walked to the door across from that one and slowly opened it and slipped in. I could tell by the blue color that was surrounded on the walls and floors that it was Kaito's room. He had a baby blue bed positioned by the large window, bigger bedside table next to that. Then a closet across from there. I walked over to the bed and sat down.  
>The sheets were so soft that I couldn't help but feel the need to lay down. The pillow smelt like Kaito. A strange vanilla flavor. I quickly sat up. Man I felt like a stalker! I looked over at the bed side table. There was a picture of him and all his brothers, him, rin and len, and one of him holding hands with another girl who wasn't Meiko.<p>

I wondered if it was that girl that Akaito was talking about that one day that made Kaito react so sensitively. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

Kaito was such a confusing person. I could never tell what he was thinking. He use to be sweet and loving, but lately he has turned... scary. And I wasn't sure I liked it. I closed my eyes, feeling myself about to drift off to sleep. Just as soon as I finally slipped into dream land, I heard someone open the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wasn't shifted awake until I felt another slight pressure on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Kaito positioned over me. He had a sad face on. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" He didn't reply. He just kissed me on the lips this time. My eyes went wide and tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me and grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head."Kaito! Stop! Please. You're scaring me!" I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

When he saw this his eyes widened and he let go. Then he let go and laid down beside me. I didn't know what to do. My tears started to pour over. From shcok, or fear, or love, I knew not. I just cried. Kaito lifted me up and placed me in his lap rocking me back and forth, petting my head.

Once my tears had finally subsided.

"Miku... I need to know. Before I tell you anything... Do you love me?" I looked at him.

"W-what? But Meiko..."

He shook his head. "This isn't about her. This is way bigger than that. I need to know. Do you love me?"

I sighed. "Yes... Kaito... I love you." He smiled for the first time in forever. But soon after his expression turned grave.

"Now... I will tell you, why I must date Meiko."


	12. The Truth

**Here is the moment that everyone's been waiting for... The truth! In honor of this solemn point in the story, I will not put lyrics this time. Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Kaito was quiet for a long while. I guess my mind should have been thinking up any logical excuse by my brain was just blank.<p>

He heaved a sigh and looked at me. "This is really hard for me to explain. I would have told you earlier if it wasn't so serious." I just stared at him. "...Well this story goes back about three years when I attended middle school. The school wasn't from anywhere around here, but Meiko was in my class though I didn't know her at the time. I had my eyes set on a beautiful girl named Suzuki-chan _(A/N: Junjou Romantica FTW) _She had stunning long blond hair and shimmering blue eyes. Half American she was..." I stared at him. I just told Kaito that I loved him and he is going to continue on about another girl? I rolled my eyes. He saw this and realized his mistake, pulling me in for a hug. I struggled but he didn't let me go. "Don't think that way. I don't love her anymore. I can't. It's you I love."

I felt my face blush at that. He said it... But what did he mean he can't? I sighed and stopped fighting him but he still held me. "Now, I fell in lo-...for her. We were good friends and she had even gone as far to say that I was her most treasured friend. She didn't love me, though, like I did her. She loved an upper class-men named Akiko. I was very upset... but I just pretended to be a fool who didn't know anger, staying by her side always. Everyday a little of my sanity wore thin. Every time I saw them together, I felt myself breaking. Eventually that something inside of me snapped when I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom. I don't know what came a hold of me, but I dragged him out of the school by his collar and into a nearby forest." I didn't know why but I started to feel myself getting anxious from fear... Kaito's voice started to tremble, but from sadness or rage I knew not. "I found a nearby large stick... and I... I killed him..."

My eyes went wide. What? Kaito killed someone? "Not long after that Suzuki-chan found us. When she saw him dead on the ground and his blood covering my clothing, she screamed, but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. I told her that I was seriously sorry for what had happened, and that I loved her, that I always had. I begged for her forgiveness, asking if I could be his replacement. Regretfully, she shook her head, saying she was going to turn me into the police for murder. I had no choice... I had to kill her too..."

It was as if a lightning bolt of terror had struck down on me. I couldn't more, I couldn't speak. He sensed me tensing up and he just hugged me tighter. No... It wasn't true. No it wasn't... The Kaito I knew was smart, sweet, and sensitive.

This wasn't Kaito... Or was it?

"Hear me out Miku-chan. I haven't done anything like that since then and I never will again. I love you. More than her."

Finally, I found my voice. "A-are you going... to kill me too...?" He looked hurt.

"No! Miku I love you too much. The only reason I did that to her was because she saw what I had done and didn't love me enough to look past that. But you do right?" A shimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

I whispered, "I don't know..." Then quickly said, "How does Meiko fit into all of this?"

He sighed. "She was always in love with me, or so she claims. So much so to the point of being a stalker. She witnessed the event but didn't say anything to anybody. She confronted me about it a few days later after school. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, even if tortured, as long as I would just go out with her. I don't know if she is planning to hold it to me for the rest of my life, but it was a small price to pay to keep my secret safe." I looked up at him, shaking a little. "Miku... do you love me?"

What would he do if I said no? He said he loved me to much to hurt me but... he loved that other girl too but he... he...

I broke free from his grip and ran out saying, "I need time to think." He didn't run after me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it... Kaito's story.<br>**

**Yes Kaito killed two people. I warned you. Don't get mad at me. My story my psycho killing hottie. :P **

**Enjoyz**


	13. Circle You, Circle You

**OMG It has been forever! And I left you on a total cliff hanger. I'm sorry. I actually meant to do that, but not for this long. I just started writing the chapter today ^.^; But here it is(**

**I'm also planning on making a Len and Kaito fanfic...eventually, but I need ideas first LOL.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Circle You, Circle You. <em>

_Don't run away you're the same._

_Before the moon sets aside. _

_Cut their necks off as they cried._

_Circle You Circle you._

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

_-Miku and Luka. Circle You, Circle You. (Kagome, Kagome.)_

* * *

><p>When I ran downstairs, Akaito was just walking out of the kitchen looking rather annoyed. He looked up an noticed me and his expression changed. "Hey! ...What's wrong Miku?" I ran up to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside. I kept running, pulling him behind me.<br>"Miku-chan! Slow down! Where are we going?" I didn't stop, nor did I answer his question. I couldn't. I didn't know where we were going. I just needed to get away, some time to think and it felt right to bring him with me.

I suddenly stopped when we reached a lone tree in a medow like grass land. I put my hands on the tree, breathing heavily. Akaito had his hands on his knees, doing the same.  
>"W-what was...that...about?" Just remembering the things that Kaito told me...Murdering... It was so un-Kaito. Or maybe I just didn't know the true Kaito...I felt a little scared... Scared of what I didn't know. But I also felt sad. Not sad for me. Nor for the people he killed. I felt sad for him. Sad that he never had his feelings returned. That girl...<p>

She was stupid to pass him up...

I felt myself getting angry at someone I didn't even know... Someone that was dead.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? He didn't have to kill her! Or that boy. But when I thought about it... It made me so mad. Like I wanted to kill her too.

Oh my god! What was I saying...? I wanted to kill someone just because she didn't love Kaito. I should be happy. Because if she were here, he wouldn't love me.

"Miku? Are you okay?"Akaito snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up him and then looked down at the grass.

"K...Kaito told me... what happened... Why he has to date Meiko... and what happened to that girl." I was expecting Akaito to smirk and made a snide comment, but for once, he didn't. He just reached his arms out and pulled me into an embrace.

I was shocked at first, but then smiled and hugged him back. He spoke, "It's okay... You were to find out sooner or later. But it's okay because you love him right? Everything will be okay..." I heard grass crunch nearby, someone was approaching.

"Akaito! Get away from her!" I was suddenly pulled back and slammed onto someone elses' chest. I looked up and saw Kaito glaring at Akaito with murder in his eyes. I felt myself shrink with fear.

"Kaito! What are you doing?" Meiko yelled, coming into the picture. He looked at her with the same intensity he had his own brother.

"You! Shut up! I'm tired of you getting in my way. I love Miku! Not you. I never loved you! You were nothing but a cling on tattletale. I would never love you!"

That hit Meiko hard. You could see it in her face. Even though I didn't like her I still felt sorry for her.

I looked up at Kaito and spoke lowly, "K-kaito... don't be to harsh on her..." He looked down at me confused.

"What? But she's mean to you Miku-chan. She's mean to me too. She wont let me near you. But we don't have to worry about that anymore." He hugged me tight and kissed me hard on the lips.

Once again, someone shoved me out of his grip and near the ground. Meiko was staring at me pissed. She strattled my hips and pinned my arms above my head. She gritted her teeth and spit on my face.

"MIKU!" Kaito screamed, but Meiko was too quick for him. She pulled out a small pocket knife and held it to my neck.

"Don't step to close Kaito. You might hit my arm and her neck might accidently get sliced open. You don't want that do you?" She smiled a wicked smile.

I felt scared. Absolute horror. My life could end in a blink of an eye and... and... I squirmed a little but Meiko pressed the knife against my skin more and I stopped right then.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaito sounded fruistraited and close to tears.

She laughed a horrible laugh. "What? You can't object to this! After all you did the same thing. You took Akiko from Suzuki, out of jealousy. Because you wanted her all to yourself. But now I'm going to take your precious Miku from you! Because you wont love me..." I felt some of her tears fall onto my face. But that didn't make me feel any better. She just said she was going to kill me! What did I ever do to her to desirve this? I panicked. My breath became heavy and I got tunnel vision.

Meiko saw this. She pushed the knife deeper into my skin. "Oh you better not loose contiousness." A little bead of blood formed. I could feel it. I looked up at Kaito and he looked as if he would kill Meiko if she didn't hold my life in her hands.

My breathing kept getting heavier... I couldn't hold conciousness for much longer. Akaito senced this and tried to make her stop. He walked around behind her. Suspicious, her eyes followed him. "Meiko.. Don't do this. What will you gain. Kaito will hate you."

"Then I'll kill him too!" She took the knife off of my neck and pointed it at him. Kaito took the change and jumped at her, pushing her off of me. I scrambled up and hid beside Akaito. I watched as they rolled across the grass. Kaito reared his arm back and punched her in the face. But she didn't falter for long.

They went like this hitting each other and struggling rolling. I felt scared that she was going to hurt him. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I screamed, "KAITO PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

His eyes went wide and he slammed his elbow into her stomach making her hand loose grip on the knife. He grabbed it and threw his hand back and slammed the knife down into her neck with full force.

Her eyes were wide and she lay there gasping for breath. Her gasps got louder and louder, blood oozed from her wound. She kept like that until her chest stopped moving and she stopped gasping for air. She...was dead. Kaito had killed another person.

At first I didn't know what to think. Everything was a blur. But when I cleared up and I saw her laying there dead, I screamed. I collasped to the ground, grabbed my head, and screamed. Kaito's head snapped up and looked at me. Akaito quickly tore his scarf from around his neck and shoved the cloth against my mouth and nose. I couldn't breath. The air was slipping away from me, I could see until I passed out, uncouncious.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry if you like Meiko. To be honest I hate her LOL. <strong>

**I will only except Kaito with Miku or Len. Hell even Gakupo... and maybe Rin...but not a lot. But never Meiko.  
>(Even though he was made because his name sounded good with Meiko. Gahh shut up! LOL)<strong>


	14. The End

**So here's this chapter. Totally did not mean for this to take this long to get out... **

**Actually you people should be thanking Panda-hime for reminding me to update this. She reviewed on another one of my stories and was like "IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS FOO WRITE" Or something to that effect. xD (Jk panda-hime. Thank's for reminding me~)**

**So anyways, I've been doing more reading than writing. I read three books in two days. _Cirque Du Freak_ books 1 and 2 and then a book called _By the Time You Read This I'll Be Dead. _and currently working on the third Cirque book, So hints my absence. But none the less, here you are~ **

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly fluttered open to me staring at a brown ceiling. I quickly sat up and in return my head became extremely dizzy. It took it a minuet to calm down and I could finally look at my surroundings. I glanced around and saw that I was in the Shion household, lying on the couch. I jumped up and ran through the kitchen, yet nobody was there. I ran into the den to see a sleeping Nigaito with a book sprawled across his chest. I sprinted up the stairs and busted through Akaito's room, yet once again, dead quiet. So I turned back down the hallway and grabbed the knob to the door of Kaito's room. But I stopped. What if Kaito really was on the other side? What would I say to him? What could I say to him?<p>

But my actions took control and I turned the knob and quickly opened the door to see Kaito laying on his bed with Akaito sitting on the end of it, head in his hands. Though they both looked up at me when I entered.

"Ah, Miku-chan, your awake." Akaito said, standing. It was obvious that he was trying to hide the emotions of what happened maybe minuets to hours ago. The look on my face showed that I was wondering what happened to Meiko. He sighed.

"We buried her near the cliff by the ocean."

"How?" I asked, my voice cracking at the short word.

"Well we, I mean, I put gloves on gave her a bath. Kaito said something about virgin eyes or whatever. Then I burned her clothes and went out and bought a new dress and put that on her. Took her and he helped me bury her, then I burned the cloth and gloves that I washed her with so there was no evidence in case someone came snooping around."

Wow, they really thought this through. It gave me relief and a quite uneasy feeling. I looked over at Kaito who was unusually silent.

He noticed my gaze on him and we locked eyes. Emerald clashed with sapphire. I broke the stare, glancing down at my feet. I then looked at Akaito, making a motion with my head asking for him to leave. He smiled and winked at me, leaving and closing the door behind him.

I held my hands behind my back, and stalked over towards the blue haired man. I then gently sat down on the bed and looked at him. He stared back at me not saying a word. I didn't know why he was being so quiet but it kind of made me mad.

"Kaito..." I said slowly. He sat up and looked down at me with sad, and hopeful eyes. I almost flinched at the depth of sadness at which they harnessed. "Kaito... I don't blame you for what you did. I mean, you had too...or she was going to kill you. And I didn't want that to happen." I stared down at my knees and kept speaking. "I dunno, I guess a lot has happened today, but I want you to know..." I looked at him so he could see the truth in my eyes. "My feelings for you haven't changed. I still love you no matter what you do. Because isn't that what love is about? Loving the person you care for no matter what faults they have or mistakes they make? The only thing I can do now is help you and love you so you don't ever have to do anything again." I smiled at him, but then looked down again at my knees.

All was silent except for the sounds of Akaito moving around downstairs. Suddenly I felt him put his hand on my chin and pull my face up to meet his. He crashed his lips onto mine and I made a muffled sound of surprise. He pulled away and whispered against my lips, "I love you too..." Then kissed me again with less force and more passion. I smiled into the kiss and everything melted away. All my doubts and uncertain feelings flashed and were gone with just one kiss.

I had to pull away in need of air when I heard the doorbell ring throughout the whole house. Then the door opened and two excited twins were squealing in the entranceway. I looked at Kaito, totally forgetting about the twin's birthday party even though there were huge banners hung through the house.

Kaito and I quickly rushed downstairs to greet the one year older twins who were bouncing around full of no doubts and worries.

Len and Rin rushed up and gave me a lung breaking hug and then did the same to Kaito.

Soon Kikaito and Nigatio joined us for the events of the birthday cake, presents, and scary movie watching.

"We have always been afraid of scary movies." Len said a little embarrassed.

"So we always watch one on our birthday to see if we're old enough to handle them!" Rin said, throwing her hands up in the air, her bow bouncing gently.

The movie was put in and we movie and the coffee table was removed, then set up futons out in rows. No more than five minuets in the twins were screaming and holding each other for dear life.

Rin's futon was on the far left, beside her was Len, then myself, then Akaito. Behind him was Kikatio, then Nigatio and finally Kaito. But I think sometime during the movie Akaito and Kaito switched places because I felt a hand snake it's way around my waist and a certain blue headed someone kiss me gently on the cheek.

I could felt my face blush and was sure he could see it even in the darkness. But he just simply sat there holding me during the movie. Once Rin and Len's screamed stopped I glanced over to see that they both had fallen asleep holding each other. I took that as a sign that it was time to go to sleep and turned off the television. I saw that Nigaito was snuggled up nicely in his futon while Kikaito was all sprawled out, his foot resting on his younger brother. Then Akaito was sleeping soundly turned away from the two.

I laid down on the comfy cover and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. Soon I felt someone's body heat up against my back and looked behind to see Kaito laying behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned over and snuggled into his chest, suddenly feeling very cold. He smiled to himself and kissed me gently on the head and whispered once again in my ear before falling asleep,

"I love you Miku."

* * *

><p><strong>FINNNNNNN~<strong>

**I actually didn't expect this to end like this but it just seemed to cute to pass up for an ending. So uhh yeah. Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed this baby. I didn't actually expect this thing to get this popular, but it did and I love every single one of you for it. I promise I'll write another Vocaloid fanfic soon. (As soon as I stop reading) Maybe a Len and Rin one? ~ I dunno, but I think it will probably be another Miku and Kaito. I just love that paring so much~ **

**P.S. The thing about Kaito's virgin eyes is supposed to be romantic, because that means he's saving himself for Miku. **

**D'awwww~ xD  
><strong>

**Well, there isn't really much else to say. I love you all and am so happy you enjoyed my story~ Hope you read more in the future, but for now, **

**Sayonara!**


	15. I Love You

**HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER. Lol well it is, but I wanted to put an "extra" little fluffy chapter. Warning, this bish might be so fluffy that your eyes will burn out. Jusssayin.**

**Panda-hime: Haha! I was surprised you didn't. I was like, 'Gah, she's gonna kill me now isn't she?' xD I think the next fic I will do will be Len and Kaito. (With all the freaking Yaoi I've been reading/watching lately.) But I will do another Miku and Kaito. There's no doubt about that. (:**

* * *

><p>I don't know what to think now that I look back on it all. It's crazy. I bet and hope that no one had to go through that. If it hadn't happened to me, I wouldn't even believe it was real. Cliche' to say, I know. But that's really how it went.<p>

After the 'incident' was finally over, everything went back to normal. But it felt like there was this dirty little secret between Kaito, Akaito, and myself. Sometime it made things awkward. We promised to never tell even though we never spoke that out loud. It was as if there was this exchange of words between our eyes.

Kaito's birthday was coming up and I was struggling to figure out what I wanted to get him. He wasn't and ordinary guy, so an ordinary present wouldn't do. Len and Rin were getting him an ice cream maker, Akaito told me he got him a new blue scarf and I couldn't think of what to buy.

I was currently in a toy shop near my high school browsing the shelfs hoping and idea would pop into my head. I soon wondered into the furniture part of the shop, when I spotted a picture frame with a heart around it. It seemed kinda cheesey to get him something like that. But when I saw it, it remembered me of that picture he had on his desk with him and that Suzuki girl...

I hated feeling jealous of a dead girl, but it wasn't fair. Kaito told me that he loved me more, yet he still has that picture? I felt my stubborn side taking over and I quickly grabbed the frame and threw it down onto the check out counter.

* * *

><p>I was smiling to myself carrying the bag back home. Kaito and I took a lot of pictures together when we went out on dates. He told me it was because he always wanted to have a piece of me when I'm not around. I thought it was cute and strange, but I guess it was better than him taking a lock of my hair, because that just sounded stalker-ish. So because of that I had a lot of pictures of the two of us.<p>

When I arrived home, Mikuo was busy flirting with his new girlfriend. Her name was Prima and I didn't know much about her, all I know is my brother was head over heels and she was in my year. She had him wrapped around her little finger. I ran into my room and got out the photos, spreading them carefully all over the ground.

There was a picture of Kaito and me sharing a chocolate and vanilla flavored ice cream cone at the park. Another where I was asleep with my head resting against his should. One where we were holding hands... Even one of us kissing.

I blushed when I looked at that one and decided that it be the best. I unwrapped the frame and carefully slipped the picture into the holder, then held it up so I could admire my work.

It was the best idea ever. I held the picture hugging it slightly as to not break the glass. I quickly wrapped it in some safety bubble wrap and placed into a bag with a happy face on it saying Happy Birthday. I grabbed some card stock and wrote on it: "Happy Birthday Kaito! I love you!"

It still felt embarrassing to write things like this, but it also made me happy. A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Miku, It's time for supper." Mikuo said, his voice a little muffled by the door. I shouted an okay back and stacked the pictures back up neatly and had dinner with my brother and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Kaito's party was set at his house, because...well his house was biggest out of everyone's so it was really easy to hold big events there. The park was to public and it was to cold to go anywhere else.<p>

It was Friday after school and I was walking with Kaito, Akaito, Rin, Len and Luki to their house. Halfway through the walk I felt Kaito slip his hand into mine. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I felt my face flush and my heart beat skip, but I intertwined our fingers and kept walking.

"So Miku-chan, what did you get Kaito for his birthday?" Akaito asked me quietly while we were sitting in the living room. Rin and Len were currently taking turned getting piggy back rides from Kaito.

I blushed and turned my head away from him. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Kaito's cake was a vanilla ice cream cake. (No surprise there) We ate happily and at some point, Rin and Len started smearing ice cream all over each other's faces. We all got a good laugh out of that.

"Kaito-niisan! It's time for presents!" Rin clapped her hands together. Kaito began unwrapping his presents, a surprised and shocked look on his face every time. Then it melted in a smile and he gave them a big hug.

With that kind of smile, you never would have though he had killed three people.

I shook my head. No! No thoughts like that on his birthday. Finally I was the last one to give him his present. I walked up to him and handed over the small bag, my face burning.

He smiled and placed upon my cheek and small kiss, then began unwrapping the item.

His eyes lit up as he looked at the frame. He looked at me and understanding flashed in his eyes, showing that he knew exactly why I did this. He suddenly stood up and grabbed me by the hand, dragging my upstairs into his room. He sat me down on his bed then turned to his desk. He took the picture of him and Suzuki-chan and ripped it up right there! Even throwing the frame into the trash! Then he sat down my present right there in it's place and smiled at it.

"It's perfect Miku-chan. I absolutely love it." He smiled at me.

"I couldn't think of what to get you. I drove myself crazy, but when I saw that, I thought it would be a pretty okay gift." I said, my face still as red as a tomato.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck. "It just makes me happy that you put so much though into what you wanted to get me. Your present is the best~"

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips then looked away. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the top of my head.

* * *

><p>When we went back down stairs, Akaito and Luki were making ice cream with the new ice cream maker and Rin and Len were watching T.V.<p>

"Hey! Akaito, will you fix me some vanilla ice cream?" Kaito asked disappearing into the kitchen. I sat down next to Rin and Len.

They both smiled up at me, with this evil gleam in their eyes. I flinched. "W-what are you two looking at?"

Their smiles soon turned sugary-sweet. "Oh nothing~" They sang in unison, then turned their attention back to the T.V.

I felt that something bad was going to happen.

The day continued on and I soon found myself somewhat asleep on the floor. Akaito and Luki were playing cards on the couch and I was laying near them by the T.V. Kaito was no where to be seen and neither were Len or Rin.

I didn't really worry though, they were probably out in the backyard playing. I sat up on my elbows and looked in front of me. Kaito just entered from the kitchen and I saw a rope lying across the floor.

What was a rope doing on the floor? I followed and saw two little blond haired twins smirking and giggling behind the doorway. What were they doing?

Then suddenly Kaito smiled at me and started to walk towards me. I heard the twins snicker and I suddenly saw their plan. I tried to tell Kaito to watch out but it was to late. The rope was pulled and he tripped. Tripped and fell right on me...

I let out a shriek and he tried to break the fall with his hands, but it only worked slightly.

"Ow..ow.. Miku-chan...are you okay?" He asked, groaning. I gave a slight nod and looked up as he pushed himself up with his arms, looking down at me.

Rin and Len were laughing in the background and high-fiveing. Luki was giggling and Akaito was smirking. Kaito smiled at me then leaned down and whispered hotly against my ear, "I love you." I felt my face blaze red and my body stiffen up. He leaned back up and smirked down at me. Then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before before helping me up. He accidentally pulled a little two hard and I fell against his chest. He smirked at that and I looked at him.

"I..I love you too, Kaito." I said sheepishly and smiled up at him.


End file.
